I Can Never Go Home
by iamamuffin
Summary: What if Stanley got taken by Rico for revenge. How would Stanley be if he was rescued and brought back to the home he thought he could never go back to. Would Stanford have different feeling to Stanley due to what happened and could he ever forgive his brother for his science project? But can Stanley ever forgive Stanford...?
1. Chapter 1

_My first Fanfic. Please be nice. Hope you enjoy._

Chapter one

Stanley opened his eyes, looking at a ceiling. It was dim but he knew he was back in Rico's room. The first thing he noticed he was laying on the bed, his legs hanging off the edge and his arm was being held up by a hand cuff attached to the headboard. His head was in a fog, but he could still feel the coming on of a headache. Rico's men must have dropped him back off in the room after they beat him unconscious again...how many times have they done this to him? 'Maybe he won't come back.' He thought hopefully, knowing that he shouldn't get up his hopes. He tried to pick up his head but it was too heavy, also he was stuck there whether he liked it or not. He was about to fall back asleep when the door slammed open. Bright lights from the hallway shone into the dark room and temporally blinded Stan until his eyes adjusted. The figure was tall, muscles but not enough to make him buff, and had tan skin with dark hair to match. Stan knew immediately knew who it was, Rico, his Colombian prison cell mate.

They escaped prison together and Stan still owned they man a load sum of money. Rico tracked Stanley down and about 4 months later, Rico's men dragged him out of Stanmobile while he slept. Threw him in the trunk of the car and a couple hours later brought him to an abandoned building that used to be some sort of factory once maybe. Stanley didn't have the money but Rico knew that. Stanley doesn't know how long ago that was, but it was a long time now. Stanley was no longer the chubby twin, during his time with Rico and his men he lost a lot of muscle and his baby fat. Feed only once a week so he didn't die he thinks. Stanley had no strength left to even push an attacker away from him. Rico walked through the door and closed it, making sure it was locked tightly. "Hola Stanley!" Said Rico, "Espero que la hayas pasado bien hoy.""What do you want Rico?" Stanley said, moving his head back to look back up at the ceiling."Oh no Hello for me?" wined Rico. "No how was your trip? How rude you have gotten in these past months Stanley. I shall have to fix that."

Stanley winced when Rico grabbed his free wrist and pulled him up into a sitting position. Stanley leans on Rico as the Hispanic man tighten his grip on his arm. "You know," continued Rico, "I do try so very hard to make sure you are comfortable, and happy. And what do I get in return… nothing." He growled, "So you can see why this would make a person very unhappy." Rico stood up and let the man fall back to the bed. Rico leads over to undo the handcuffs and gently places them in the nightstand drawer next to the bed. In return he pulls out a syringe and needle. "You are lucky I am a very forgiving person." Rico sits onto the bed next to Stanley and puts the needle into the curve of Stan's arm. Slowly injecting the drug into Stanley's system. At first, Stanley doesn't feel anything, then he feels the familiar feeling of his body relaxing, and a fog in his head. Rico had used this drug on him so many times, he had to up the dosage a couple of sessions. With Stanley no longer able to fight him….well try to fight him, he starts by taking off Stanley's shirt and pants. Rico has always enjoyed seeing Stanley naked, unable to fight back. Rico picks Stan up and starts to play with him. When Rico was just getting started he hears a thump outside the door. Rico stops, holding the man to his chest he hears it again, "What the…" The door is slammed open and about eight SWAT agents bust through the door into the room. Rico already has grabbed the knife on the night stand when they point their guns at him and Stanley. Holding the knife onto Stanley neck he yells, "I'll do it! I will kill him if you don't drop you weapons!"The SWAT team is unwavering and won't drop them for anybody unless their commanding officer says so. A man with a FBI jacket comes up front with gun in hand. "Let the boy go Rico." He says calmly. "We don't want anyone to get hurt, right men." The SWAT team saying nothing but the agent continued. "Now, drop that knife he doesn't need to die, and I promise we won't fire on you."

Rico made it seem as if he was thinking it over but he knew already what he was going to do, and he wasn't going down alone. "Eres una maldita puta!" Rico yelled as he sliced the knife through Stanley throat. Stanley not totally understanding what going on feels the cold knife slice through his skin. Stanley's pale skin was coloured with warm red blood and he fell to the floor. The FBI agent screamed and the SWAT team fired on Rico, bloody knife still in hand. The agent was on the floor holding his hands on the boy's neck while the blood still came gushing out. "No! No!" he yelled "Call an ambulance!" yelling at someone to help, he was given the blanket from the bed and the agent put it onto his neck. "Stay with me! Hey! Stay awake! Where's the EMT's!" The boy then closed his eyes and went limp.

 _What's going to happen to Stanley?! More on the way. Please be nice, this is my first fanfic and ways to improve my writing is gladly accepted._


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for taking so long in an update. Please forgive me and enjoy!

Chapter 2

When Stan woke up he could tell he wasn't in the abandoned building anymore. Without even opening his eyes he heard a constant bleeping noise, the smell of disinfectants as if it was sprayed all over the place. The most surprising thing he found was the comfortable mattress that was under him. Stanley couldn't feel the box spring like the mattress with Rico. He heard movement to his left, someone was right next to him. Fear encompassing him he panic but tried to act as if he hadn't woke up yet. He doesn't want them to know he has woken up, what if they were in league with Rico….what if it was Rico!

"Hey." Said a voice after clearing their throat. "I know your awake, why don't you open your eyes and have a look around, your safe here."

When he opened his eyes the light was too bright and he winched at the intensity. Letting himself adjust to the light he looked around. He was in a small white room, a door that must lead to a hallway was closed to his right. On the other side of the room was another door that lead to a small bathroom, and then he looked to where the voice was coming from. It was a pale man with dark brown hair. He was wearing a jacket with a button down shirt and jeans. The man had a big smile on his face and had warm blue eyes.

"You awake now?" Said the man, he started to get up when Stanley saw the weapon on his belt. Stanley heart beat increased, to scared and weak to move he was frozen like a deer in headlights. "No no no…" Stanley started to mutter. "Please don't."

The man confused on what was going on in the man head he decided to comfort the man and insure him that it was going to be alright and that he was safe now. But once his hands touched the others shoulder he cried out as if in pain and started to cry freely. Backing away, he called for a nurse. To the man then look to see that the man was staring at something, he looked down. "Ah shit!" realizing his mistake and moving his coat to take the gun out of view.

"Is everything alright in here?" asked a nurse as she popped her head through the door. Coming in when she saw the man on the bed awake and muttering silent words as he was obviously distraught. After surveying the problems at hand she then put a big smile on her face. "Good morning." She said warmly, "I am glad you have finally woke up. We were all being to worry about you."

By sound of her voice, Stan noticed himself begin to calm down to a more relaxed state. "I'll take a look at you first and then I'll call the doctor in so that he can take a look as well." Stan watched her take his blood pressure and look at the monitors that he was attached to. Stanley must have fell asleep because the next thing he knew he was being poked and prodded by who he assumed was the doctor.

"Ah about time you joined us." Writing something down on his clipboard, "Now, tell us son, how do you feel? Any pain, or discomfort?"

Stanley shake his head, "Not going to try talk yet huh?" said the Doctor. "Well that's fine, as long as you feel better you can take your time. Besides I'm sure you throat is still healing up from before, it does take some time unfortunately.

His throat? What's wrong with his throat? He put a hand to his neck and felt a thick wrap on bandages. His face must have given more than he would have like to because the Doctor look concerned. "You do remember what happened right son?" Stanley slowly nodded his head yes.

"Look Doc is he going to be alright?" the stranger in the room with the gun said. "He should make a full recovery in time, yes." Answered the Doctor. His voice shall come back soon and his lower back will make a full recovery along with the other injuries sustained. However may I also talk to you outside Mr. Phillips?" Gesturing to the door, "Of course!" said the man.

Phillips, that's his name. Thought Stanley. Who is he, and why is he so interested in his recovery? The nurse made sure he was comfortable and left. Stanley was alone for a couple minutes when the door opened slightly. "Thanks Doc." Said Phillips. He entered the room and closed the door, turning around and asked. "So, do you remember anything about what happened kid?" Phillips asked but Stanley not replying for multiple reasons at hand. His throat was really sore and he was still unsure of the situation that he landed in. The man went to the other side of the room and sat back in the seat he was in before Stan freaked out earlier. "How about this, do you know who I am?" Stanley shook his head no' in return. "Well ok then, um, I am Phillips. I am a FBI agent that was in charge of the mission to find and capture a man known as Rico. We infiltrated his base and we found you being held by Rico in a room alone. Do you remember how long you were there? How you got there?"

Stanley nodded his head yes.

"Ok, that's a step in the right direction." Said Phillip, Stanley didn't know if he would be willing to answer any of his questions anyway. He just wanted to sleep and get out to this damn place to the safety of his Stanmoblie. Where ever it was he hoped the beloved car was still intact. Stanley felt his eye lids begin to droop. "Looks like I'll let you sleep," says the man, "you have had a long day so take a good rest bud, ill be here when you wake up again kid." Stanley then slipped into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello there, new chapter up! I am so grateful that since you got to this chapter that you are still interested in the story. My thanks, it really does mean a lot._

Chapter 3

Stanley's eyes opened. He didn't remember what his dreams were about, but he knew that he did dream. Looking over he saw that Phillip's was sleeping, slouched over in his chair in a position that look uncomfortable in his make shift bed.

"He's been here all night," said a nurse who was currently closing the door. He didn't even hear her come in. Walking over and grabbing the clipboard attached to the foot of the bed she looked at the screens that were connected to him. Phillips then snorted himself awake and then winced in pain.

"Ack! My neck!" Phillips groaned and rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his one shoulder. "Hey you're awake, finally. Slept well I hope." Gesturing to the bed that Stanley laid on, much more comfortable then a chair one would think. "Gonna talk to me today?" Before Stanley could try to say anything the door opened again and the Doctor walked through.

"Good morning boys, and how are we doing today son?" Taking the clip board from the nurse as she walked out the door. "Looks like your numbers are back up, but how do you feel? Do you hurt anywhere that I should know about?" Stanley shook his head.

Phillips interrupted the conversation, "When can he talk again Doc?"

"Well," Started the Doctor, "He can try whenever his is ready."

"Great," Phillip smiled and turned to Stanley. "What's your name kid, where do you live?"

Stanley looked at the man and started to attempt to say his name, his throat was so dry and it felt like it was scrubbed with sandpaper. A couching fit started up, grabbing a paper cup of water with a straw handed to him by the doctor.

"Take your time son." Said the Doctor. What came out of Stanley mouth when he tried again sounded horrible and cracked, "Stan…lee."

"Ah good, Stanley." The Doctor said as he wrote it down on his paper.

"No last name Stanley?" said Phillips, laughing to himself seemingly glad that his voice sounded like a frog with a sore throat. Stanley started to laugh and ended up in pain anyway, but it felt good after so long.

"Now that you're done hurting my patient, let's pick up where we left of Mr. Stanley. I have treated you over these past weeks for mutable injuries. We had to take you into surgery as soon as you got here. As you well know there was critical injuries dealt to you upper neck reign. Luckily with the help of Mr. Phillips here, you would be dead. Now there was also some other minor injuries compared to that. Three broken ribs and four fractured, your leg was recently broken and poorly set so we had to reset it and it seems to be doing just fine, almost healed at this point. Now we did find some unknown substance in your blood stream but we scrubbed it out but if you feel any withdrawal symptoms at all contact me immediately. There was also some bruising on your lower back that we had to keep an eye on, you will probably have some trouble moving your lower half for a bit but it should heal up nicely according to the x-rays. Other than that I am giving you a clean bill of health as of today."

"You ready to get out of here? I know I would be." Said Phillip

"Of course," continued the Doctor, "there is some paperwork that still has to be filled out and signed."

"I'll take care of that bud don't worry." Said Phillip patting his shoulder.

They both left the room and Stanley sighed. Stanley was still a bit tired, but not enough to think of a plan out the room. The door was too guarded by nurses and Doctors, and they wouldn't just let him out. So the only other way out was the window. 'Here we go.' Thought Stanley as he started to move out of the bed. Before he got anywhere close his good leg gave out and he shouted as he fell to the floor. "Hot Belgian waffles!" he croaked laying on the floor. Such a good plan that was.

He heard the door open, "Hey kid the papers are…..uh…where did you go?" said Phillips.

'Well shit,' thought Stanley, 'now he's gonna find me like this on the floor.'

Phillips started to walk towards the window when he must have saw Stanley's lower half out of the corner of his eye. "There you are, what you doing on the floor?" Phillips moved and picked him up and set him on the bed.

"Gosh, heavier than you look. Now look all the paperwork is done and they say I can take you home."

Stanley froze up, take him home what does that mean? He can't trust this man, he wants to hurt him just like Rico did. He felt his heart race, he needed to get out of here fast. Suddenly it was hard to breath and his vison started to blur. He didn't know that he was starting to lean until he felt hands grab him.

"Stanley!" yelled Phillips. "I'm sorry kid, I should have been more specific. Please forgive me for the confusion, I should have known better.

Stanley's breathing slowed down and his vison started to clear. Stanley cleared his throat the best he could, "when we leaving?" Phillips laughed a little and said, "Right now kid!" Phillips rolled over a wheel chair that had some clothes folded on top of it. "Here is some clothes that came from the store they have on the first floor. Ill uh see if I can get a nurse to come help you maybe."

Phillips left the room after handing Stanley the clothes, he could do this himself he's not a baby! The shirt and sweater was easy, then came the hard part. The pants were more difficult to get on due to the injury of his leg and his horrible lower back pain given to him from the beatings he got from Rico's men.

"Ah shit!" Stanley needed help.

After the nurse came in a helped him, Phillips was called back in and helped Stanley into his wheel chair and they rolled out of the hospital and this time he wasn't being chased down by security for not paying his bill or leaving before discharged.

Stanley was then helped into Phillip's car and they drove away from the hospital hopefully forever. "So, you hungry Stanley?" said Phillip after they got onto the highway. Stanley hated the food that was served while at the hospital

"Yeah, I could go for some real food." Rasped Stanley. Pulling into a diner Phillips pulled out the wheel chair they put in the trunk and rolled Stanley and himself up to a table so they could eat. Ordering some hamburgers and milkshakes, "So I've been thinking about something for a while now." Phillip started. "Have you ever heard of a product called a Sham Total?"

"Oh gosh." Murmured Stanley

"So you do know of it! Great. Well my mother decided when it came out, she thought it was the greatest idea, I mean a rip off version of another product but cheaper. She tried to get a stain from dinner out that night from her blouse and the towel dye spread all over the blouse." He said laughing. "She was so mad, she called me and told me that the man who made the product should be arrested and never let out of jail." Sipping his milkshake he said, "That was you wasn't it."

Stanley had a nervous laugh and rubbed his neck, "Ha… eh yeah, that was me."

"I knew you look familiar." Said Phillip, "Came up with so many fun ideas." Phillip was laughing now almost spilling his milkshake while Stanley held it in his hands as if someone would take it away from him.

After dinner they got into the car and drove away, "So where to kid?"

"I want to get back to my car, you think it would still be there after all this time…however long it has been." Stanley then shuddered turning away.

Phillip looked over, "We could do that but, how about if take you back to your home. To your family so they can take care of you. They are probably worried sick don't you think."

"Naw," commented Stanley, "My Stanmoblie is my home, I don't need anything else right now."

"Oh come on. What about your parents, or siblings?"

Stanley sighed, "No, I'm dead to them. They don't want me to go back, I ruined their future."

"Stanley," started Phillips, "are you homeless? Have you been living in your car ever since you ran away?"

"I didn't run away, I was kicked out. Wasn't even allowed to pack my own bag just… just shoved out the door. They don't want me back, nor would I be able to until I fix what I broke."

Phillip replied, "May I ask how long ago that was Stanley?"

"I don't know really, I am not sure how long I was kept with Rico, but I can tell you I was kicked out at 17. For a couple years I was by myself, went to prison a couple of times and then I was with Rico for the rest."

"Based on the condition we found you in Stan, I would say you were there for quite a long time kid. I'm sorry, but all the more reason to get you home." Said Phillip

Stanley was getting annoyed, did this man not speak English! Couldn't he tell from his sorry of a story about his life that he wasn't allowed or welcomed back home? Even if he was, he didn't know if he could do it. Not after how he ruined his brother's life. Not like it was totally his fault, he could have defended him against his father before making him homeless and alone. Not a dollar to his name just a car with half a tank of gas and a gym back with some extra shirts. Then none of this would have happened to him, he could be home right now instead of weak and afraid of everything and everyone besides a random cop who took pity on him.

That's when Stanley put it all together. Sure Stanley ruined Stanford chances of going to the best college out there to get his nerd degree. But why did Stanley have to suffer to the point where he was broken over and over again. To please the mad man that kidnapped him and took beatings every day for who knows how long. Stanley knew it then at that point, this was all because of him that his life went to hell.

It was Stanford's fault.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dream is in Italics_

Chapter 4

 _"_ _Stanford!" Stanley shouted as he ran into their childhood room, half of the room was messy with dirty clothes and papers from school spread all over the floor. The other half of the room was neat and clean, books organized in alphabetical order, and genre. Stanford was sitting on his top bunk reading one of his school book when his little brother ran in._

 _"_ _Stanford!" shouted Stanley._

 _"_ _I'm right here Lee you don't have to shout." Laughed Stanford as he looked up from his book. "What is it?"_

 _"_ _Have you ever thought about what type of places we'll go to on our adventures? Like actually thought about it. Maybe we could sail to the North Pole, and slide with the penguins! Or, go to Spain and dance with the ladies!" smirked Stanley._

 _Stanford closed his book, "First off Lee, Penguins live in Antarctica in the South, and the dancing is called The Fandango. Besides, where is all of this coming from? Is this because the boat is finished and you want to start sailing already? What about school?"_

 _"_ _We can finish school Ford. I just…" Stanley mumbled_

 _"_ _What? Lee what's going on with you?"_

 _Stanley kept his head down and continued. "I heard Pa talking to Ma about how you're going off to college soon, he said he's proud that one person in his family will impress him and…"_

 _Ford shut his book and actually looked at his brother, "And what Lee?_

 _"_ _That he couldn't care less what happened to his other son." Stanley turned away, lightly kicking the shirt on the floor that he suddenly found so interesting._

 _"_ _Lee," Started Stanford as he climbed down the bunkbeds and went over to his brother. "Lee, I would never abandon you, our plan is still valid. I'll go to college, get my degree and then off to monster hunting just like we promised."_

 _"_ _Promise?" said Stanley, glancing up at his brother._

 _"_ _Promise."_

Stanley woke up, his head was leaning on the car window and his neck was cramped. 'Shit' he thought as he started to move to put his head back on the head rest. His head was killing him, every noise made his brain throb. He was thinking about going back to sleep when he heard a voice.

"Ah your awake!" said Phillip as Stanley started to hold his head. Phillip's voice was too loud in such a small space. Stanley heard shuffling next to him and a shaking of a pill bottle got his attention. "Only take two, the doctor doesn't want you to take too many."

Taking the pills and washing them down with a water bottle. "Thanks, I don't feel too hot."

Phillips looked over, "Don't throw up in the car kid, it's a rental, they charge extra for the cleanup." Phillips tapped the clock on the dashboard, it was already 3 in the afternoon. "Wanna get to a rest stop and get some grub?"

Stanley didn't think he could hold down a lot of food but his needed the bathroom. They ended up stopping to have a break from the car and looked at the map again.

"So if I am reading this correctly, that means were are a good hour and a half away from the area that you left your car. Do you really think it will still be there? I mean, still in the area?"

Stanley grunted, "I hope so yeah." Ever since Stanley got out of the car he didn't realize how bad his back would be hurting, thankful he was sitting down. He wanted to take more of the pills, but Phillips was holding onto them so he couldn't take too many. Damn him.

"When we get into a town I want you to eat more than just a cup of French fries, you still need to gain some weight and bring you back up to strength." Phillip told him as he was pushing his wheelchair back to the car. Stanley knew he needed to but he didn't think he could.

When they finally got to town, Phillip asked a man on the sidewalk where there was an impound or a chop shop to see if maybe it would still be there. When they pulled into the lot Stanley looked at each car as they drove by, hoping that his baby would be one of them. Then he saw it.

"Phil!" yelled Stan. They looked over and there she was, just like he left her. When they got out they saw she needed new tires and battery. There were dents that he didn't remember getting but it was still perfect to him.

"Well she looks to be in good shape." Said Phillip after he looked over the car. It shouldn't take too long to fix her up and she will be roaring to go again, what do you say!"

After Phillip bought a new engine and Stan found some decent tires on the lot from some other cars she was put back together. After making sure that it was in good working condition they drove it to the carwash in town and gave it a good cleaning inside and out until she shined.

Phillip helped sit Stanley down in his cleaned up car and told him he would drive the Stanmobile and he would be right back after he sent his rental to back to a dealers.

With Phillip gone Stanley started to look at the good job they did, the inside look cleaner than when he lived in it. The salsa stain from his nacho grande was never going to come all the way out of the seat but it was still perfect. Sitting there in his car he started to realize that he felt…..safe, at home. His home for all those years and she still made his feel the same. He knew that he could trust the Stanmoblie even if he couldn't trust anyone else. He sort of trusted Phillip, but how long would he stay. He's just going to drop him off at his childhood home and leave him on the door step when no one would let him inside. What would Stan do then? Beg is father outside their front door, hoping he would one day let him back in out of the cold and dark night? Stanley was so tired from his day that he couldn't even hold back his tears as he started to cry.

….

At some point Stanley must have feel asleep because next thing he knew he woke up with Phillip already driving his car on the road.

"Good morning sleepy head. I thought you would be sleeping until we got there. I must have tired you out real good." Phillip said laughing a little.

"Where we off to?" Said Stanley

"Home." Stated Phillip. Seeing the confusion on Stanley face he knew what he was thinking. "Yeah so, when I got back you were asleep, I was going to wake you but… I looked in the glovebox and found a bunch on IDs and stuff. The oldest one I thought must be yours and it has where you live on it. So Mr. Pines," Phillip was grinning ear to ear. "time to go home."

Stanley clenched his fists, looking down into his lap. "Why you doing this?" asked Stanley.

Phillip looked over at the kid, confusion written all over his face, "What do you mean why? Me taking you home? That seems simple enough don't you think?

"NO! Yelled Stanley. "Why are you taking care of me? Why were you there at the hospital? Why do you always try to make me feel better when the world has already beaten me down and smeared me on the windshield like a bug on the highway! I am nothing! So just why are you doing this to me!?"

Suddenly it was hard to breath, like one of his lungs just gave up. Gasping from breath, Stanley started to panic and started to pull at his seatbelt. His head started to feel heavy and he didn't know he was tilting over until he hear someone yelling in the distance as his vision went black.

...

 _next chapter he goes home :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _When Stanley woke up it was dark. 'Oh', he thought 'my eyes are still closed'. Too tired to open them he heard a person moving around him and talking in another language. Spanish he recognized, his brain to sluggish to translate he decided it was time to open his eyes. Slowly, he put all effort into opening them that when they did, he wished he kept his eyes shut. Rico was walking around to the other side of the bed in the small room where he had been kept in for what felt like a lifetime now. Rico must have noticed that he was awake because he smirked and leaned down to help Stanley sit up._

 _"_ _So, you have finally wake up." Began Rico, his English was good seeing how he learned it over a year ago but it still needed work._

 _"_ _It seems my men have over done it again, to bad really. I had high hopes for today but that will just have to wait." Rico went over to the door and barked something to someone outside. The person who came to the Hispanic man's side was a person he never thought he would see again, especially here._

 _Stanford walked into the room and looked angrily over at Stanley on the bed._

 _"_ _Ford?" gasped Stanley. "What are you doing here?"_

 _Rico walked over to him as he was trying to get up from the bed to go to his twin. "He here for you Stanley." Said Rico. "He is here for his revenge."_

 _Stanley no longer cared what was going on anymore in that room, all he saw was his brother as he stood a couple paces away from the bed, watching him with yellow tinted glasses._

….

When Stanley woke up the first thing he saw was the floor of the Stanmoblie. Phillip ended up shoving his head between his own knees in order to calm him down from his panic. In this case the position was making his lower back ache too much to be able to hold back a whimper. Suddenly, he was being pulled back up so that now he saw where he was. Phillip pulled off onto the side of the road next to a forest that lined the road they were on.

It took a couple minutes to figure out that someone was talking to him, trying to get his attention. He turned his head and saw in the driver seat was Phillip, holding out his hands telling him to just breathe and some bullshit about how everything was going to be ok.

"You ok now?" asked Phillip as he turned off the car engine.

"I think so," murmured Stanley, "What happened?"

"You freaked and passed out for just a couple minutes. You scared the shit out of me man."

Stanley didn't know what to say, all he could think about at the moment was the dream he just had. He was back in Rico's grasped but…Ford…he was never there, why would he be in his recurring nightmare that he had lived not too long ago.

"You wanna get some air? There should be a rest stop or something just down this road that we can try to find." Tried Phillip to clear the atmosphere that was in the car.

"I don't want to go anywhere," said Stanley. "I want you to explain yourself. Why are you doing this?"

Phillip sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. Stanley watched as he walked to the other side and opened Stanley door and leaned on it. Stanley wanted to turn and put his legs out the side but his hip was in pain and his healing legs.

"Stanley," began Phillip, "you have a right to know I guess. Well, as you well know I work for the FBI, and while I have worked there I have seen some pretty scary stuff. People getting killed and drug busts gone wrong. I thought I had seen it all you know. Then we get wind of an old drug lord than had been off the grid for a while. We thought he was either dead, or in prison. We never expected to find him, but when we did we didn't wait. We went straight to the sight that our operative said he was last seen at. The man didn't even see us coming up the front door. I thought it was strange, and I thought that he must have lost his touch or was out on business when we broke in the building." Phillip stopped and didn't say anything for a little while. "So when we slammed open the door to the room that he was in, and saw a kid, held in his arms supporting him, doing what he was doing…I froze."

Stanley was extremely uncomfortable now. He knew who that kid was, and what happened in that room he spoke of.

"I'm the reason you almost died Stanley. If I didn't freeze up like that…..the outcome would have been totally different."

"You felt responsible for me?"

"And I still am."

Stanley looked down at his hands than formed into fists laying in his lap, "I don't want your pity."

"Believe me, it is not pity. Maybe at first when you were fresh out of surgery and placed in a deep sleep by the meds but no. It's my duty as an agent and as a friend."

That answer made Stanley's head turn, friend…."We are friends?"

"Hopefully I thought so yeah, seemly still new friends but yeah. As a friend, I was just doing what any other friend would do, take you home." Phillip answered matter of factly. "You ready to go home?"

Stanley thought about what happened the last time he was home. Phillip already knew what happened and still thinks that his parents will let him stay at least until he was back on his feet again. Honestly, in all reality what did he have to lose?

"I'm ready….to go home."

….

After one last nap in the Stanmoblie, Stan woke up to familiar downtown area of Glass Shard Beach. They made it to New Jersey. After being stuck in the car for long hours at a time, both men were ready to get out and stretch their legs.

"Ah good you woke up just in time!" reported Phillip. "Now…I have no idea where I am. I had to ask three people on how to get to this little town.

Stanley looked around, nothing has changed since he left all those years ago. If he didn't know any better he would say that time hasn't passed. Giving instructions on how to get to his old house they decided to park on the other side of the street across from the combined home and business.

"What does the old man do?"

"Works a pawn shop. Lies to everyone about the items to up sales." Stanley didn't think the house looked to inviting. He was about to ask Phillip if they could wait an extra day when Phillip got out and opened the trunk for Stanley's wheelchair and rolled it over to his door.

"Let's go meet to folks." Said Phillip as he rolled Stan across the street and went straight to the front door and knocked.

Stan never had felt so nervous before and to have to knock on his own door. For the first time in a while, he was glad that he was sitting down because he wasn't sure if he would be able to stand with how hard his knees were knocking together.

Phillip was about to knock again when they heard a voice of his Ma call out that she was coming. When the door opened Stanley's held his breathe. His mother, looked the same as she always did. The years that have passed hadn't changed her much if at all.

"Who are you?" sneered Ma.

Phillip pulled out his wallet and showed Ma his badge and ID. "Excuse me madam, I am with the FBI and I have someone here with me you might like to see."

Ma looked to the person in the wheelchair who was next to the stranger. She must have recognized him because her face went slack and eyes began to water.

"Stanley?" said Ma still unsure if this thin tired looking boy was actually her free spirit Stanley.

"Ma." Croaked Stan as he did his best no to cry as his mother showered him with hugs and kisses. Many questions of where he had been and if he was ok and eating right. Looking at his wounds from his stay with Rico that he would have to explain later when he could. Then she started her assault of questions on Phillip and he assured her that he did his best to take care of her son to bring him home to her.

Thanking the man she showed them both inside while Phillip maneuvered the wheelchair into the home. Phillip looked around the home, seeing his friend's childhood home for the first time while Stanley was too busy becoming nervous of what his father would do when he saw him in his home again.

There he was, sitting in his chair just like he remembered, reading the newspaper with a coffee mug on the side table. What would he do? Would he start shouting when he saw him again? Maybe push him out of his wheelchair and kick him out the door? Doubtful that Phillip would allow him to get that far would be unreasonable.

"Filbrick!" shouted his Ma as she went into the living room, "Look who came home!"

"If its Stanford I already know who he is." Grumbled Filbrick never looking away from his reading material.

"No, you know that Stanford his busy with his research. Besides it's our son Stanley!"

"Tell him to go away, he knows he shouldn't be here after what he had done to our family."

"Filbrick! He didn't come alone." Filbrick then lowered his newspaper and folded it up. Looking straight over his son and to the other man.

"Who are you? Why are you in my home?" Demanded Filbrick.

"Sir, I am Agent Phillip's with the FBI and I am the man who brought your son home." Replied Phillip with a straight face.

"Take him back."

"Your son is injured Sir, you should think about holding off on that assessment for now."

Then Filbrick looked at his son, Stanley didn't know what was going on in his head but he could tell he was having a hard time dealing with what he was looking at.

"What happened to you?" gruffed Stanley's father as he looked away to drink some of his coffee. Obviously trying to avoid looking at his son who was in the wheel chair making him look even sadder than he already looked.

Stanley shifted in his wheelchair, not wanting to explain what got him in his situation. Stanley looked over at Phillip and he nodded his head in understanding.

"Stanley," said Phillip loud enough so the whole room could hear him, "why don't you familiarize yourself with your old stomping grounds. I and your parents are going to have a chat real quick if that's ok with you."

Before Filbrick could say anything Stanley rolled into the kitchen, silently thanking the man for the excuse to leave them so he didn't have to be in that room anymore with an upset Ma and an angry Pa. Stanley could only imagine what Phillip could be saying to his Pa at the moment. His mother seemed all open arms to bring him back home, but… "I warned him" Stanley told himself, "I told Phillip it wouldn't be that easy as dropping me off to my loving family."

The conversation started to get intense by the sounds of Filbrick raising his voice a little but just enough to make Stanley flinch. He started to look around the kitchen, trying to distract himself. There were still some dishes on the table so he decided to put them into the sink. Grabbing the cups and plates were easy enough, getting them into the sink would be the hardest part. Setting them on the counter he thought maybe it would be good enough but he needed the distraction if just for a little while.

Locking the wheels in place, Stanley grabbed the counter and pulled himself up. "Easy!" congratulating himself for the little success. While he kept one hand on the counter he started to put them into the sink and before he could drop the last glass in with the rest he heard a very voice screaming.

"WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO STANLEY WAS HIS OWN FAULT, DON'T BE COMING INTO MY HOME AND BLAMING ME FOR THINGS I DIDN'T DO."

Scared from the sudden booming voice, Stanley let go of the counter and tripped over his own feet when he tried to land on his chair and ended up landing on the linoleum kitchen floor, while the glass that was in his hand smashed into pieces next to him.

The commotion must have startled the yelling adults in the next room because next thing he knew was Phillip running into the kitchen and heading straight towards him.

"Stanley! Hey bud you ok?"

"Stanley? Shouted his mother as she ran to his side, "My Stanley are you hurt? What happened?" Stanley's Ma said with fresh tears running down her face. Phillip told her what happened.

"I just tripped Ma calm down." Answered Stanley.

Phillip then picked the boy up and carefully dropped him into the wheelchair, making sure that none of the glass cut the boy while Ma went and got a dust pan and cleaned it up. Filbrick just stood in the door way watching this all happen. Stanley looked at the man who just watched his youngest son, not yet strong enough to pick himself up all the way to sit in his wheelchair. Something must have clicked in Filbrick's mind because he just stared at his son.

Filbrick must had broken out of his trance because the next thing Stanley hears is his father saying words he would never had thought possible.

"Fine, he can stay." And he walked out of the kitchen and went back to his chair with the newspaper.

 **…** **.**

 _In the Dream, Ford isn't possessed by bill, I just used that to set the evil tone that gravity falls sets when it comes to that colour._

 _Another note just in case, Filbrick is trying his best to keep his persona of the uncaring and tough love up. But when he sees what Phillip told him was true about what happened to his son, he breaks._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _So, I have no idea the amount of years that it takes a person to get the degrees that Stanford has so that's why I have been avoiding how much time as past in this and the other chapters. But I feel like Ford would have graduated early with high honors!_

 _Fords point of view now._

After several dozen phone calls from Ma, Ford finally decided in order for her to leave him alone to work on his investigation of the small town of Gravity Falls that he would go visit once for the holiday. Ford was having the time of his life finding new anomalies and tracking them in his journal. Just yesterday he found a small egg that hatched right in front of him! It was gooey, and silver and changed its shape right in front of him into a perfect replica of his coffee mug! Fascinating!

Ford really had no intentions of leaving until he found something big from this town but a promise to visit is a promise he should keep.

After packing his bags he went to the bus stop and headed on his way. He could have used his car, but unfortunately it was taken and destroyed by a creature deep in the woods earlier that year.

Many bus stops later and an almost missed one in Pennsylvania, he made it to New Jersey.

"Back to where it all began." Ford said Stepping onto the soft sands of Glass Shard beach. Walking the beach he looked and saw a sight that he hadn't seen in a long time. A pair of swings, with a perfect amount of sun and shade so it wasn't too hot or too cold.

It made Ford think of a person he hadn't thought about in a long time, his brother, Stanley. They would play together on those swings every day and he swore he heard the past itself of the two boys laughing. The swings creaking in the wind he noticed how old it was looking now that no one was taking care of it.

"Another time perhaps." Said Ford as he started to walk away. "Time to go home".

 **…** **.**

On the way to his childhood home, Ford pulled out his journal looking at the entries and wondering what he was missing going on in that little town right now. Making it to the door, he shoved the journal back into his bag and knocked on the door. No answer.

"Funny, I thought Ma would have been waiting for me. She bothered me so much she might as well be home". Whispered Ford, annoyed at his family and he hadn't even seen the yet. Pulling out his keys he opened the door.

"Hello! Anybody ho….." Ford stopping because what he saw was weirder than any anomaly he had seen all the time spent in Gravity Falls. His father was walking down the stairs, holding a small thin man. His father wouldn't even carry his two sons up to bed when they were sick and tired. Who was this man and why was Pa carrying him?

The man in his father's arms glanced at the man at the door and hid his face from view under Pa's shoulder.

Pa stopped at the last step of the stairs and grunted a greetings. Shifting the body in his arms so that he could get a better grip on him. Stanford was able to see the strangers face and something was familiar about it.

Fords face went slack, he dropped his bag of clothes and all he could do was stare.

"Sta….a….Sta…Stanley?" whispered Ford. It was his brother. "Wha….What happened! Why is Stanley like this"!

Stanley visibly flinched at his yelling and Ford shut his mouth so fast his almost bit his tongue off. His brother, who was always the person who kept the bullies at bay and the brother who was a champion boxer. What had he missed that Lee ended up in this condition. Did he get sick! His brother was sick, and he needed his help.

Pa, walking to the sofa set the small Stanley down and tossed him a blanket. Ford watched as the boy covered his legs and lap with the blanket and looked down at his blanketed lap like the design of it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Close the door, your letting the bugs in". Gruffed Pa as he took his seat in his usual chair close to the TV opening the newspaper.

Ford turned around and closed the door, leaving his bag on the ground by the door he walked further into the room.

"Where's Ma?"

"Kitchen."

Walking past the two people in the living room he tried not to stare at the sorry sight in passing. Making it to the kitchen he saw his Ma making what looked like a big breakfast for everyone on the block.

"Morning Ma." Said Ford. Ma turned around from the cooking and smiled a big warm smile only meant for her boys.

"Stanford!" shouted his mother as she walked over and gave him a hug and some kisses. Ford noticed that her eyes were puffy, and it looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep in a night or two.

"I'm just making a little breakfast for the entire family. We haven't been together like this in years so I wanted it to be special!"

Little?! Yeah right, pancakes on the table with the butter and syrup. Fruit and briskets surrounding them. This was the most food Ford had ever seen his mother make in his entire life.

"Foods ready!" she yelled from the sink

Ford sat in his usual chair and grabbed himself a glass of milk. Taking a sip he watched as Pa sat down and started taking the pancakes and meat and adding it to his plate while Stanley rolled through the door.

Not once looking at his brother he rolled up to the spot where his chair had been moved so that he can just sit from his wheelchair. His mother poured him a glass of milk and placed it in front of Stanley and started to load up his plate. Ford looked at his brother, holding his glass of milk with both hands taking a sip or two before he ended up pushing it away.

"I want you to eat everything that you can Stanley." Ma said placing the plate in front of his brother and pushing the milk back towards him. After an awkward breakfast, Pa thanked his wife for the food and made his way to the front door to go open his shop.

Ford finished off his cakes, probably the first big meal he has had since working day and night finding and recording the mysteries of the town. Ford never remember the small things like eating and sleeping until his body needed it badly enough.

Ford looked over to his Ma and thanked her for the filling meal. Looking over to Stanley however was the first time he actually looked at his brother since entering the room.

Stanley's plate still had a lot of food on it, (but it was filled pretty good). Stanley was chewing on a pancake looking at the clock on the wall.

Ma came over and pointed at her son's plate. "I want you to eat a little more than that before Phillip comes over. I don't want him to think were not feeding you."

"Phillip?" asked Ford, "Who's that?"

Ma looked over at her other son and said, "A good friend of Stanley's."

 **…** **.**

There was a knock at the door. "Who could that be." Said Ford. Stanford went over to the front door and when he opened it he saw an unknown man. Around his height, maybe in his early 30's, holding himself with confidence.

"Hello? Can I help you?" asked Stanford. Then man was about to say something when he brain seemed to stop working at that moment. Looking all over Ford face the man seemed to have a 'light bulb' moment.

"You must be Stanford!" the stranger said placing his hand out for a shake. "Nice to finally meet the brother."

Ah, so this must be Lee's friend, Phillip was it?

"Yeah I'm Lee's twin brother." Shaking the man hand. "Why don't you come in."

"Thank you." said Phillip as he walked in looking around. "Lee around?"

"Um…yeah I think he is cooped up in the kitchen still. We just had breakfast together."

Shaking his head in agreement he started off to meet up with Lee. 'Strange' thought Ford, not usually the type of person Lee would hang out with when they were younger but times do change.

Following the stranger into the kitchen he watched as Phillip tapped his brother's shoulder (who flinched slightly) and the biggest smile covered Stanley's face when he noticed who it was.

Deciding to give the two men some privacy to conversant he went back to the living room and picked a book from his bag and started to read.

Sometime later Phillip walked into the room and cleared his throat to get Ford's attention.

"May I have a chat with you Stanford?" asked the man.

"Oh course, what's on your mind?" replied Ford closing his book with his finger as the bookmarker.

"Um… not what, who is on my mind. I wanted to talk to you about your brother."

"You going to tell me of how you got to know my brother?"

Phillip pulled out his wallet and handed it to Ford, Ford looked at the man with a question look and opened what ended up being a badge and a photo ID.

"Agent Phillip Phillips of the FBI?" said Stanford

"I know, I know, it was my Mums ideas to name me that. I swear she wanted me to have a horrible time at school." Replied Phillip.

"Is my brother in trouble agent?" asked Ford "Do I need to get him a lawyer?"

"Wha…..oh um no your brother is not in trouble with the law at the moment." Laughed Phillip. "But I can see why you would ask. You are as smart as Stan says." Tapping his temple.

Ford could see why his brother liked the man. Just Lee's kind of funny.

Suddenly Phillip's demeanor shifted.

"I'm here to talk to you about what's going on with your brother."

Ford was curious now, "My brother, but he's sick isn't he? You not a doctor too are you?"

"Stanley is not sick. I mean if he doesn't start getting healthier he could get sick but no. Ford…" Phillip hesitated. Taking a breath he continued, "Ford, your brother was kidnapped.

Ford's heart stopped.

"Stanley was kidnapped, beaten, starved and raped for what we think went on for months."

Ford couldn't believe what he was hearing. No, that couldn't have happened to his brother. They must have their information wrong.

Phillip continued, "We found Stan in the clutches of a drug lord who just recently showed back up in the states. As his friend I brought him back home even though he didn't think that he would be welcomed back."

"Why would he think that?" blurted Ford

"Stanley told me the reason he was kicked out." Replied Phillip. "Even when we first came here, your father wasn't very happy about him being here."

Ford could see why his father would get angry. Stanley cost him his dream school and his father was in a rage that night. Stanley probably didn't want to show his face ever again.

"After some convincing, he allowed Stan to stay until he got better." Continued Phillip. "If he didn't allow his son into his house, I was just going to take the boy back to Washington and have him live with me but with my job, I wouldn't be home a lot and I wouldn't be able to take care of him as well as his family would have."

Ford agreed with that assessment.

"Stanford, your brother is really weak right now. Physically and mentally, it would mean a great deal if you could help him become himself again. I have only known the man that is in that room right now, but I'm excited to meet the real Stanley someday."

"Of course." Said Ford. "I will."

 **…** **.**

After saying their goodbyes Phillip was back to Washington. Saying something along the lines of how he used up all of his vacation days. Giving his friend his contact information he left, waving out the window of his car on the way down the street.

With Phillip gone, and Ma out shopping with the neighbor lady across the street, it was just the two of them alone.

Stanley still looked frightened and did his best not to look directly at him. Ford knew he needed to start up a conversation soon or this would get bad fast.

"Hey um…" Started Ford. "Do you want to go up and take a look in our old room?"

Stanley looked at his brother, "Yeah, that be nice."

Stanley's voice was still a little froggy from the injury he sustained when kidnapped. It hurt Ford to see him like this, and when he talked it got worse.

Ford remembered how he was carried down the steps when he first arrived.

"You want help?" suggested Ford.

"No, I got this." Replied Stanley as he grabbed the banister and lifted himself up to a standing position. Ford mad sure that he was behind him the entire time while Stanley slowly got up a couple steps by himself.

Ford wasn't a medical doctor, but he could tell by the way he lifted his legs up the steps and sometimes using his free hand to balance that his brother was hurt pretty bad.

Stanley got to the 5th step when he lost his balance and he started to fall backwards.

"I got you." Said Ford as he made sure he was behind him the entire time for this exact reason. Stanley tensed up but noticeable made himself relax a little bit.

"Hey I'm going to carry you now is that ok?" Not waiting for an answer, Ford bridal carried Stanley up the rest of the stairs and placed Lee onto his bunk.

They both looked around the room, the shared childhood bedroom had so many memories. Mostly good memories.

When Ford looked to his brother to comment on how it was left just as he left it he saw that Stanley fell asleep.

"Man, all the activity that went on today and those stairs must of tired him out."

Yawning himself, he climbed onto his bunk and closed his eyes, sleeping for the first time in about 2 days. When he go back to Gravity Falls he would remember to take more naps while he was there.

What the twins didn't know was that while they were asleep, their father came in the room to ask about when their mother was going to come home to make lunch when he saw them asleep.

 **…** **.**

Waking up, Stanley found himself looking at the top of his section of the shared bunk bed. Was Ford still here?

"Six….Sixer?" called out Stan

"Yeah?" said his brother, awake and he wondered for how long. He heard shifting on the top bunk and legs walking down the ladder. Getting up into a sitting position he watched his brother climb down.

Stanley had started to feel much better once his father let him stay at home again. His leg healed all up and the pain in his lower back was pretty much gone at this point. Ford sat down next to him with a huff.

"Man, it was much easier to get up and down that latter when I was younger."

Stanley gave a little laugh but needed to know what was gonna happen next after Ford visited.

Stanley was going to say something along the lines of "what now" but Ford interrupted.

"Want to go on a little trip with me down to the beach?"

 **…** **.**

Once they got to the sandy part of the beach, Stanley got out of the wheelchair and leaned on his brother. He assured Ford he would be fine but once he hit the sand, it was more difficult with the shifting land under his feet then.

Coming to a stop, Lee saw where Ford took them. Their favorite swings, resting on his usual seat he pushed off a little and began the motion of back and forth, back and forth.

Ford sitting down on his swing sighed and looked on onto the ocean.

"Maybe one day we can start our adventures out on the sea."

Stanley looked hopefully at his brother, it was the only thing he ever wanted since they were little and he thought that chance was lost forever.

"One day maybe." Continued Ford

Stanley realizing that his brother wasn't going to say they would begin their adventures soon sighed. 'So close' he thought.

"That can wait because I want you to join me on a different adventure on land."

"What?" said Stanley

"I have found a place where anomalies are all over the place. It's a little town in Oregon named Gravity Falls, and I want you to join me on the adventure to discover the secrets of the little town with me."

"Are you sure?" asked Stanley. "Imma not as smart as you, and I don't think Ma wants me out of her sight for a while."

"Do you want to go? I can tell Ma that the fresh air will help you get better and I also, I missed you Lee." Admitted Ford.

"Yeah, Ford I would love to go." Said Stanley.

Ford took a book out of his bag and handed it to Stanley. It was a journal, it had his brother's hand on it marking it as his with his six fingers.

"Great! Let the adventures begin?" asked Ford

Stanley started looking at all of the pictures his brother filled the book with, reading the titles of the pages. "Weird stuff in this book." Laughed Stan.

"Yeah, let the adventures begin."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 2

 _So this is a continuation of the first story I wrote. I was good where I ended the story but I got inspired to continue their adventures with Ford taking Stanley to Gravity Falls by PrincessMialyn. Ever since I read their comment I thought that perhaps I could do more. Hey what could go wrong..._

 _It being my first story I was inspired to go on because of all the comments of encouragement. Most of the comments are from 'Guests' so it kind of hard to thank them personally. Thank you so much to everyone who helped me to finish the story and now continue it! The comments mean more than you think!_

 **…** **.**

"Come on Sixer, let's go back to the shack. I got a date night with a comfy love seat and a long night of cash wheel and fight night."

Stanley and Stanford were out in the woods, not far from the shack looking for more anomalies for Ford's investigations. Stanley knows that Ford wants to go further into the woods but his brother has been carful of how long they leave the shack and how far out they go incase Stan needed to go back inside to rest.

It had been a month since the Ford had brought his brother to the little town of Gravity Falls. Ma was against having Stanley leave her side in New Jersey, but after a couple days Ford convinced her that Lee would be better off with his big brother to take care of him. Filbrick didn't seem to mind either way.

Ford hasn't left his side ever since they made it to the little town. At first Stanley loved that he was spending time with his twin for the first time in so long. But after the second week, he got a little annoyed with all the babying he was doing. Sure Stanley still had some trouble here and there with getting around but that doesn't mean he has to check on him while he's in the tub!

"I'm just about done here Lee, hold your horses." Replied Ford as he was hastily writing in his journal about the plaid platypus creature they found rummaging through the bushes. Stanford was kneeling down to the forest floor to get a closer look at the creature, while the thing was running around peaking in his jacket looking for food. Finding nothing of the sort the creature went over to Stanley who was sitting on some rocks and tried to do the same before it was shooed away with his walking stick.

"Ah! Scram little bugger, if I had food you wouldn't get any anyways!" yelled Stanley.

"Yes". Said Ford fondly to the creature. "Stanley is not one for sharing". Chuckling to himself, Stanford stood up and gave his brother a hand to stand up from the set of boulders he sat himself down on. Leaning heavily on the walking stick his brother gave him during the first couple of weeks after they arrived so that Stanley could be able to join Ford on his little 'adventures' through the nearby woods.

"Speaking of food, what's for lunch?" asked Stanley as he leaned on Ford for support. The house was a little ways off, but they have been out all morning and Stanley was starting to tire.

"How about you make something for lunch this time around" Answered Ford.

"Me? I don't know how to cook. I may have watched Ma cook dinner for us every once in a while but I certainly don't know how to do it myself." Stanley said as he avoided a raised root from a nearby oak tree. "Maybe pancakes but they might come out burnt in the end." Stan Laughed.

"Yeah, when I was in college I relied on other people's cooking and the cafeteria for nourishment. Luckily my roommate was a good chef and made sure that I would eat because once I got into a project…well you know how I forget to eat and sleep sometimes. I just get so into my projects that it's like nothing else matters but figuring it out.

Stanley remembered those nights where his brother would be at his desk all night and when he would wake up in the morning, Ford would still be there sometimes even asleep drooling on his work.

Stanley was relived once they finally made it back to the shack. He huffed as he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, body sore from the long morning he had hiking through the woods.

His brother started to go thought the cabinets looking for the pancake mix he bought at the store and started getting the ingredients around.

"Hey um….so Lee" started Ford.

"Yeah"

"I hope you don't mind but I have invited my old college buddy to come help me out with a project that I've been planning for some time now."

"Oh" began Stanley. The idea of another person coming to join them made him anxious for some reason. Just the thought of a random person he didn't know, living with them in the shack. Stanley started wringing his hands together and looked down at the floor admiring the tiles.

Stanford must have seen that it was bothering him because he walked over and kneeled down in front of his brother and grab his hands.

"Lee, if you're not ready yet, I can tell him to hold off for a couple weeks. I don't want to rush you".

Stanley looked into his brothers eyes and saw the worry there in them. Stanley hated that he made his brother worry about him so much, that he was the cause of it. But he didn't want to hold his brother back anymore from his research than he already had by being here with him.

"No" lied Stanley. "It's ok if your friend from college comes over. You should probably have a buddy to nerd talk with you" laughed Stanley.

Ford smiled, "Are you sure"?

Stanley plastered on a fake reassuring smile, "Of course Sixer! Now who is this college buddy of yours? Is he a smart nerd like you"?

"Fiddleford is even smarter than me Lee, but he's wasting his talent in my opinion making computers at home. In fact, it's my old roommate. So maybe we can convince him to cook for us while he stays" Ford snickered. "Thanks for being ok with this Lee, I'll have to make it up to you somehow".

"Yeah" a nervous laugh came from Stanley. "Somehow".

 **…** **.**

Three days later a car pulled up to the shack and a horn honked. Stanley was taking his mid afternoon nap when the sound awoke him. Thinking it was on the TV that he fell asleep to he was about to close his eyes again when Stanford walked over and gently shook his arm to wake him.

"Lee, Fiddleford just pulled into the yard. I'm going to go help him get his bags out." Ford walked out of the room and then before Stanley could get up Ford came back in, "And you should probably go change your shirt".

"What wrong with this shirt" mumbled Stanley. Looking down at it there was food stains and a rip in the arm.

Sighing, Stanley stood up and walked upstairs to his room and found a shirt given to him by Ford. Taking off his dirty shirt he threw it on the floor and looked at himself in the mirror. When he first woke up in the hospital with Phillip, he was underweight and wasn't strong enough to even stand on his own.

Now that he spent some time with his brother, Stanley gain some weight back but was smaller than his brother still. With all the protein and pasta the man shoves down his throat it's a wonder he's not bigger already.

Stanley looked at the scars on his arms from his time with Rico. He doesn't even remember where some of them came from. He had always done his best to cover his arms with long sleeves, Phillips idea. The worst by far was the one on his neck, almost going from ear to ear. This scar he remembers, every day when he looks into the mirror he sees it. And every time, Stanley hates himself for being able to remember it. Stanley gently touches the rough line across his neck, still being able to feel the coldness of the knife.

"Stanley! You about ready?" the voice came from downstairs; his brother must have brought the other Ford into the house by now.

Slipping on the long sleeve shirt, covering his scars Stanley looked into the mirror.

"Here we go".

 **…** **.**

Stanley slowly walked down the stairs and made his way into the kitchen where he saw one bag and a banjo.

"Stanley" said Ford, he was standing next to who he assumed with Sixer's old college roommate. The man was a thin little man, with a big nose and light brown hair. Glasses which in Stanley mind marked him as a nerd.

Ford continued, "Stanley, this is my old friend Fiddleford. Fiddleford, this is Stanley my twin brother."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Stanley." the man said in a thick southern accent. "Ford here was just telling me a little bit about what you guys have been doing out here and it sounds fascinating!"

A nervous laugh came out of Stanley's mouth, "Yeah it's been a blast." Stanley looked over to his brother and tried to give him some sort of sign that he wasn't feeling as comfortable as Sixer hoped he would be. Luckily it seemed than this small man was able to notice his discomfort unlike his own twin who seemed to be too excited that his friend was there.

"Stanford, where is it that I will be staying?" asked Fiddleford trying to break the tension he felt in the room.

 **…** **.**

After Fiddleford got his room situation out of the way, the small man decided to turn in early after his long drive. "I hope my banjo music don't disturb you too much tonight." Said the man as he said his goodnights and went to his room.

Once the sound of Fiddleford's door was closed, a faint strum of a banjo was heard.

Stanley sat on the love seat while Stanford was at the table, writing more nerd equations down and muttering to himself.

"Hey Sixer" stammered Stanley. "What uh…did….what did you tell Fiddleford about me"?

Ford must have heard the uneasiness of his brother's voice because he put down his pen and turn around to look at his twin.

"I told him that you found yourself in a bad spot and that you were going to be spending time with me indefinitely." Ford said.

"Oh" murmured Stanley, looking away from his brother picking at the fabric of the chair arm.

Ford began again, "I wouldn't tell him what happened, not really, but Fidds is a perceptive guy, he probably already knows that it something he shouldn't ask about if I didn't tell him straight up."

Stanley didn't know he was even touching the scar on his neck with his other arm until Ford gently grabbed him and laid it back down on his lap.

"Lee, I trust Fidds. I know that he will be a complete gentleman the entire time and won't do anything to hurt you. I know that you're not completely comfortable with him being here but I just wanted to thank you."

"Anything for my bro." replied Stanley.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello,

sorry this is not a new chapter. I just thought i would let you know that i have started to continue the Mystery trio's adventures in a new story. If you have gotten this far THANK YOU SO MUCH! It has been fun.

The new story is called "A new place to call home?"

If you liked how this one ended, I will not pressure you to continue.

Have a wonderful day!


End file.
